As an imaging method relating to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a fast spin echo (FSE) method has been used in related art. The FSE method is an imaging method in which a radio frequency (RF) pulse for excitation is applied to a subject and thereafter a plurality of RF pulses for refocusing are sequentially applied thereto so as to collect a plurality of echo signals called echo train. In the imaging based on the FSE method, it is known that image quality is deteriorated since echo peaks or phases of a spin echo signal and a stimulated echo signal are shifted due to an eddy field.